(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a vibration reducing member.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus to which an image forming assembly may be detachably attached is known. The image forming assembly includes an image carrier, on which a latent image is formed while the image carrier is rotated and which carries a toner image formed by developing the latent image, and a developing device that is urged toward the image carrier and develops the latent image on the image carrier with toner at a position near the image carrier. In this type of image forming apparatus, when the life of the image forming assembly expires as a result of, for example, abrasion of the image carrier, the image forming assembly may be replaced with a new image forming assembly. Thus, the life of the image forming apparatus may be increased.